dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 17 Page 2
Ron and Harry understood, and nodded in agreement. Ron warned him, “Just don’t use too much force. We want him knocked out, not in a coma.” Gohan rolled his eyes lazily, but nodded, “I know what I’m doing.” Minutes later he was in the Great Hall, sitting in the farthest seat from the front. He was eyeing Blaise Zabini with detail, waiting for the perfect chance to launch his plan into action. Blaise was just getting up and heading back for his Common Room. Gohan got up, and followed him from a distance, about 10 yards or so. Once they got into a deserted hall, Gohan phased from his starting point, appeared behind Blaise, and hit the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious. Gohan smirked, looking down on the fallen Slytherin before him, “That was too easy; these wizards really need to train their bodies besides relying fully on their magic.” He plucked a hair or two from his victim’s head, and then picked up the body to hide it. He found a closet that no one would use or look into, and placed the body into it, knowing by the time Blaise would come to, Gohan would already be gone. Gohan then proceeded to walk to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom once again, but this time he would actually be using the Polyjuice Potion. When he got there, Hermione was already there, stirring the potion with haste. On a counter near the sink, there stood four glass tumblers, apparently what they would be drinking from. Gohan saw that Hermione paid no attention to him; it seems that she was so caught up in finishing the potion that she did not notice Gohan standing there. Gohan grinned; this would be an excellent opportunity to play a joke on her. He crept up behind her, walking slowly so not to get her attention. Very soon he was near a foot of her, and then he extended his right hand, putting it inches from her back. Gohan charged energy around his hand slightly, making it radiate with blue energy. But even though it looked cool, it was pretty warm, because Hermione soon felt this, and turned around curiously. When Hermione saw Gohan behind her, she screamed and fell backwards, almost knocking over the potion. She yelled at Gohan, who was on his knees laughing, “GOHAN! That was not funny!” Gohan wiped away the tears from his eyes, “I beg to differ, and that was priceless. So, we almost ready this time?” She nodded, hurrying back to the potion, “Yes, we’re just waiting for Harry and Ron to come back with their samples. By the way, did you get Blaise Zabini’s hair yet?” Gohan held up the hairs he plucked shortly ago, “Yep, there wasn’t any problem. He was as easy to target as you were.” Hermione glared at him, but then stopped when a voice rang, “Really? I wish I could have been there.” Gohan and Hermione turned to the doorway, and saw Ron and Harry standing there. Ron continued, with humor in his voice, “And when I say that, I mean for both of your victims Gohan.” Gohan and Harry sniggered loudly, but Hermione simply glowered at Ron with pure annoyance. Hermione turned her attention to Harry, “Did you get them?” Harry held up Goyle’s hairs, “Everything went according to plan.” Ron then held Crabbe’s hair, “Those two’s stupidity never ceases to amaze me. They took the cupcakes without even hesitating.” Hermione handed Harry and Ron some robes which were way too big for them, “Put these on first. When you both change your regular robes will be too small for you. You should be fine Gohan, you and Blaise are near the same height.” The boys nodded in agreement to what they were told, and minutes later they were all finally ready. Hermione took out her own hair samples, which were in a bottle to keep from loosing them. She said, “So we’re all ready. My hairs from Millicent Bulstrode, I got them during the Duel Club.” They all poured some potion into their cups, and then added their hairs soon. They all heard the sizzling the potions were making once the hairs dropped in, which in response made them make faces in disgust. Gohan said, “Before we drink these… revolting substances, I suggest we go into stalls, from what I saw in those pictures about these transformations, it won’t be a very attracting sight to see each other.” Everyone immediately nodded, and went into there own stalls. Gohan settled in, and silently counted to three, waiting to drink his potion. Okay, I can do this. One, two, THREE! He quickly gulped down the potion, making gagging noises as it went down. At first he didn’t really feel anything, but after a few seconds he was searing in pain he had never felt before. It was like his whole body was changing. Like his body was changing its natural shape. His eyes, nose, body, you name it was changing at a rapid speed, and it was unbearable for the time he endured it. Once it was over, Gohan really felt strange and not normal strange, but different then what he already was. He looked into the mirror, and saw Blaise Zabini staring back. Well, the potion works. But why do I feel different? This is so weird. Gohan then realized that he didn’t feel something was attached to him. He quickly looked at his waist, and discovered his tale was gone! WHERE”S MY TAIL?! I mean, this thing was just supposed to change my appearance, not me! Wait a minute… NOW I GET IT! This potion was to change me so that I was like my subject, which means for one hour, I’m FULL HUMAN! I don’t know whether to be excited or sad. He looked at his hands; The only problem is I have no idea if my power is still intact with me. I guess there’s only one way to find out. He powered up slightly, so that the others wouldn’t notice. His power was decreased, but it was still at his normal level. He spoke for the first time, but Zabini’s voice came out, “I guess I’m alright.” He then heard a deep, hoarse voice say, “I’m good. How about you, Ron?” Apparently, Harry and Ron were already outside their stalls and transformed. As Gohan exited his own stall, he saw Crabbe reply to Goyle, “Besides the wooziness, I think I’m in good health.” Gohan looked from Crabbe to Goyle, “So, Harry you’re Goyle and Ron you’re Crabbe I guess?” They nodded, looking at Gohan with the same confusion he was giving them. Ron yelled, “Come on Hermione, we know you should be done now!” She replied, her voice slightly higher then usual, “I don’t think I’ll come, I’m not feeling well. Hurry up, you only has an hour before you return to normal!” Gohan shrugged, “If you say so.” Then, they left, wandering around for the way to the Slytherin Common Room. They walked to the Great Hall, and then found the hall the Slytherins always entered through. They walked and walked, until they saw Percy (Gohan assumed, he never met him), Ron’s older brother. Ron, surprised, asked, “Isn’t it a little dangerous to be running around because of the attacks? And besides, you aren’t even in Slytherin.” Percy walked towards Ron (who he thought was Crabbe), “I’m a Prefect, I’m supposed to walk around all halls. And nothing would even dare attack me. What are you doing here anyways?” Then, a slimy, familiar voice said from behind, “They’re Slytherins Weasel. They’re going back to their Common Room.” They all turned, and saw Malfoy strolling along to Harry and the others. He sneered to Percy, “Run along now Weasley, you should be bothering your own housemates.” Percy glared at Malfoy with fire in his eyes, “Watch who you talk to Malfoy.” He then walked off, muttering to himself. Malfoy said, watching Percy disappear, “Those Weasleys are a bunch of wimps. Not surprising, just look at their parents.” Harry and Ron were about to say something, but Gohan snickered darkly, “Yeah, you push their buttons long enough and they back down like the poor, pathetic dogs they truly are.” Harry and Ron, shocked, looked at Gohan, wondering what he was saying. But Malfoy, on the other hand, laughed, “Too true Zabini,” he then looked to Harry and Ron, “And where have you two been. Pigging out in the Great Hall?” Gohan nodded, “Saw them eating to till hearts content, and thought you might be looking for them. So I decided to bring them to you.” Malfoy nodded appreciatively, “Right. Thanks Blaise. Come on, I want to show you three something.” Malfoy started walking, and the others followed behind. Ron hissed, “What are you doing?!” Harry nodded, “Yeah, what’s with the attitude?” Gohan sighed, “Don’t you get it? If we act like ourselves, this whole thing will be ruined! Now Blaise is really to the point and just as cruel as Malfoy. And you guys are Malfoy’s yes men and really dumb. So act the part.” They nodded, now understanding what Gohan was doing. When they got to the Common Room entrance, Malfoy yelled the password, “Pureblood!” The portrait instantly moved out of the way, allowing the boys to enter. Gohan noticed it was so green, and looked slightly more luxurious then the Gryffindor one. The others noticed too, and sat down on a couch near Malfoy. Gohan took an arm chair eagerly, he wasn’t used to being full human, and walking around was a little nauseating. Malfoy started walking to the bedroom, “Wait here, and let me show you something my dad sent me.” Minutes later he returned with a newspaper clipping, and gave it to Ron, (I’m not going to bother putting it up since you all know what it is in general). When Ron and the others finished reading it, Ron was practically clawing the couch in anger. Harry and Gohan looked to each other, knowing that they better find out from Malfoy he’s the Heir before Ron would go ballistic. Malfoy went on to rant about Ron’s dad, which only increased Ron’s rage. Malfoy soon noticed though, and Ron quickly hid his emotions. Malfoy narrowed his eyes, “What’s with you Crabbe? You’re acting… stranger than usual.” Ron replied, “Stomachache. Must have eaten too much.” Malfoy replied, “You’ve pigged out longer and haven’t gotten a stomachache.” Gohan laughed nervously, “Ha ha ha. Hey Malfoy, why don’t you stop asking so many suspicious questions huh?” Harry changed the subject, “Too bad they haven’t sacked him yet though.” Malfoy then continued to talk about Dumbledore, Colin, and then Harry and Gohan. Malfoy’s eyes darkened, “Potter and Son, the talk of the school. I don’t get why because you can make bright lights or have a scar makes you so great. And people even think they’re the Heir?” Gohan leaned in, as did Harry and Ron. This was the reason they had waited for so long, and it was about to pay off big time. Malfoy leaned back, and sighed, “I wish I knew who did it though. Pat them on the back for a job well done.” Gohan’s jaw almost dropped, and Harry and Ron’s faces had “WHAT THE HECK” written all over it. They had risked so much and Malfoy wasn’t even the one that they were looking for. This was really shocking too, considering that Malfoy was the perfect suspect. Harry asked, “But you must have an idea who it is.” Malfoy snapped, “I told you I don’t Goyle. And my father won’t say anything to me on the subject. All I know is that whoever it is must be old or a student, because I heard that the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago by some student here. And to make it even more enjoyable, some mud-blood died. I hope that some mud-blood gets killed this time-maybe Granger Or even better that kung-fool Son.” Harry looked normal, but Gohan could feel his power level go up like by 1 or2 (which was pretty impressive), and the same thing with Ron, who unfortunately showed signs of aggravation. Gohan asked, trying to change the subject, “Whatever happened to him?” Malfoy shrugged, “I think he was expelled. I bet he’s still in Azkaban to this day.” Gohan blinked in confusion, “Azkaban?” Malfoy looked annoyed, “Yes Azkaban. The”- Gohan interjected, reading Malfoy’s mind, “The wizard prison. Geez Goyle, what curse did you get hit with today?” Malfoy agreed, “What’s up with you Goyle, you’re slower than usual today.” Harry shrugged, knowing that would be the smart thing to do. Malfoy continued, “Father says to just let the Heir of Slytherin do as he pleases and keep to myself. Says the school needs less mud-bloods around so why bother spoiling the Heir’s fun. But sadly he wants me to not be involved.” Gohan, Ron, and Harry silently looked to one another, with unreadable (though obvious) signs of anger and hatred for the blonde boy before them.Malfoy continued to then talk about how his father’s house was searched for Dark Arts stuff, but that they had hidden it under the drawing room floor. Gohan and Harry were both considering telling Mr. Weasley about that little hiding place. Then, Gohan felt a pain near his butt, “Whoa!” Gohan felt his tail growing again, and his power growing fast. His Saiyan half was returning, which meant the hour was up! Malfoy turned to him, “What’s wrong?” Gohan answered, nervously, “Nothing, just sat on something sharp.” He turned to see Harry and Ron, and saw that they were returning to normal too. Harry’s scar was starting to show and Ron’s hair was becoming red. They all got up, knowing that they needed to get out of here. Harry said, “We’ll be right back.” Malfoy now got up, “Hold it, what’s going on?” Gohan had to think of something fast, or they’d be exposed. Then, he figured out the one thing only Malfoy could fall for. He pointed behind Malfoy, “Hey Malfoy, look a distraction!” Malfoy turned around, and that was when Harry, Ron, and Gohan ran out of the room as fast as they could. They didn’t bother looking behind them; they just kept on running until they finally arrived back at Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. Once they were their, they had been back to what they normally looked like (Gohan’s tail was wrapped around his waist again), and they were sure they had lost Malfoy a while back. Gohan chuckled, “Man that was close. I was sure he’d get us.” Harry faced him, smiling, “Look a distraction? How thick are you if you believe that?” They all laughed so hard they were crying. Ron turned, banging on the stall Hermione was in, “Mione, you won’t believe what Malfoy said!” They heard giggling all of a sudden. They all turned to see Moaning Myrtle beside a stall. She said, “You should see her, someone sadder than me.” They heard Hermione’s voice say, “I think I should tell you guys something, before you say anything. When I took the Polyjuice Potion, it wasn’t Millicent Bulstrode’s hair I used. It was her cat, and this potion is only supposed to be used from human hairs and stuff.” The stall door opened, and they all saw what looked like Hermione, except she was like a cat-woman, with red eyes (from the cat and from crying). Gohan scratched the back of his head, like he always did, “Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag now, huh?” Chapter 18 Category:Fan Fiction